Gosick Episode 10
Synopsis Unbeknownst to Victorique, Kazuya is taken by someone into a carriage. Kazuya, although shaken by the sudden incident, finds himself unscathed, and he sees a girl curled up in front of him. He soon discovers that she is the girl whom he saw in the basement of Jeantan a few days ago. The girl later introduces herself as Anastasia, a girl from Russia. She then recollects on her experiences before, during and after being taken away by which she called as "demons". Anastasia pleads to Kazuya to rescue her from those who want to take her away, and Kazuya extends a helping hand to her, realizing that the ghost story Avril has shared to him has a shred of truth in it. However, Kazuya believes that he still need some more help to rescue the rest of the girls detained in Jeantan. After Kazuya tells Anastasia to look for Inspector Blois and mention his name to them, he leaves the carriage. Kazuya looks for the boy whom he saw earlier and talks to him. He commends the beggar's amazing memory skills when he counted Kazuya's money instantly and mentioned interior designers sneaking in Jeantan; Kazuya thinks that the boy might have also remembered the faces of previous victims. The boy turned down his offer. He has tried directly telling the police about the incident, but he was not heeded by them. Kazuya, however, tries to lift his spirits by telling his story about how he met a similar young girl and how he was treated by her. The boy decides to help out Kazuya, ironically out of sympathy. Meanwhile, Victorique asks Cecile to bring newspapers from the past week. Cecile notices that her condition might require another shot from the doctor, but Victorique insists, causing Cecile to follow her despite being her teacher. Kazuya and the beggar boy soon go past the theater, where posters attract Kazuya's attention. According to the beggar, it is a magic show called "Fantasmagorie" whose star is a magician named Brian Roscoe; the name appears to sound familiar to Kazuya. Soon, a large crowd gathers as a person with red wavy hair, none other than Brian Roscoe, arrives with an unusual contraption that the beggar boy calls "chess doll". Kazuya instantly recognizes the magician's face as the one who performed on the town market before his trip to Horovitz. Brian soon requests the porters of the chess doll to be careful in carrying the contraption, and mentions a "lady" inside the box. Although none of the spectators are convinced, a single sneeze from inside the box shocks everyone. Soon, his eyes met Kazuya's, and several seconds later, the beggar boy takes him away from the crowd. They later arrive at the police station, and the beggar begins to match the pictures of the victims with exact dates and times. Some of the policemen are stunned by his ability to determine details that are impossible to acquire, and even Grevil is astonished as well. Soon, Grevil receives news from Signore about Anastasia's testimony. Also, Signore exposes that Anastasia is in fact a daughter of a wealthy nobleman who left Russia after the revolution. Grevil pleads to Kazuya to ask help from Victorique. At first, Kazuya urges him to do the investigation himself, but a stern reply forces him to follow. Grevil takes him outside and tells him that Victorique has been the sole reason why he wears his signature drill-like hairstyle as he once asked for Victorique's help. And since Kazuya did not receive the same experience, Grevil has been asking help from Kazuya himself to be a bridge between Victorique and him. Kazuya finally gives in to Grevil's request and calls Victorique for Grevil's sake. Meanwhile, Victorique has been immersing herself into reading the past week's periodicals and is soon interrupted by Kazuya's phone call. Fortunately, Victorique has declared that the fragments of chaos has been slowly being pieced together, and it only needs more testimonies for the case to be resolved. After Kazuya tells his personal testimony, Victorique asks Kazuya to bring a glass paperweight and drop it on the floor. Unsurprisingly, the paperweight broke; however, the paperweight that Kazuya dropped when he first visited Jeantan did not break. Victorique concludes that the blue rose that Kazuya picked up is not made of glass... and it is in fact the original Blue Rose, the long-lost national treasure of Sauville. Also, Victorique claims that the other pieces of lost art might have been in Jeantan all along, to be auctioned. That night, a search has been organized by Sauville police. With the customers ushered out of the building, they first look for the dressing room stall which was used to capture unsuspecting victims. Just like what Anastasia has testified, there is a secret door where the mirror is located, which is then connected to a small space that leads to other areas inside the mall. Kazuya points this out, however, Garnier explains that it is merely a storeroom rarely used by the mall. Kazuya tries to urge Garnier to tell the truth, but Grevil grabs him and tells him that he already is telling the truth; this commotion has taken the attention of the staff of the mall... and there, the policemen initiate their real plan. The plan, in fact, requires policemen to use a substance called blue john to mark windows which they have access to. If the plan succeeds, the window that cannot be accessed by policemen might be the room used to hide the victims. Later, with the police "unable" to find any clues, Garnier asks them to leave. However, Grevil finally starts the real investigation. After Kazuya explains about the mysterious stone called blue john, Grevil asks the police to turn off all the lights of the mall. Outside, bluish hand prints glow in the dark, marking the places where the police pressed their hands filled with blue john. Meanwhile, Signore and the rest of the police await the clue given off by the blue john. Signore soon spots an unmarked window: the seventh window on the fifth floor. Grevil soon orders all the policemen to search the fifth floor; however, Garnier's secretary exposes her self-defense abilities and fends off some of the policemen. Garnier then orders his employees to thwart Grevil's plans. Kazuya uses the chaos to head straight into the fifth floor; the way is initially hindered by Garnier's secretary, but Grevil manages to disable her, allowing Kazuya to proceed. Soon, Kazuya reaches the fifth floor of Jeantan. He instantly looks for any secret doors, and discovers one. Upon entering, he discovers that the demons whom Anastasia has been mentioning are in fact real people, and the sacrifices are actually an auctioning in progress. However, all of it will be put to an abrupt stop. With Signore's orders, everyone participating in the auction is arrested, while the victims are taken into care. Several minutes later, a relieved Kazuya looks over the stolen pieces of art, which includes a crown that bears the seal of the Romanov family and a diamond that looks like a rose blossom. Like the last time he saw the Blue Rose, Kazuya dropped it on the floor, and is relieved that it is the real deal. The next day, Garnier's name occupies the front page of Sauville's newspaper, "Le Petit Saubure", who in fact bought Jeantan from his earnings as a seller of lost art from the war. Grevil tells Kazuya that Anastasia is in fact one of the abducted children, and the investigation continues for the whereabouts of the other victims. On a room inside Sauville's police headquarters in Saubreme, Grevil, Signore and Kazuya arrive. Inside is Anastasia, who is given more comfortable clothes to wear, a young blond boy, and a cheerful girl with maroon hair. Grevil soon explains that they have managed to contact one of Anastasia's relatives and she will be leaving for Russia soon. The blond boy soon greets Kazuya, using "Mr. Chinese" in order for Kazuya to remember him. However, it is still not enough for Kazuya to remember him well, and he later introduces him as "the boy who owes ten thousand from Kazuya". Kazuya then realizes that it is the beggar boy, although now he is wearing a more sophisticated attire and hairstyle. According to the blond boy, he is to study in a boarding school thanks to the maroon-haired girl who has been playing with him earlier. The maroon-haired girl soon greets Grevil and the two appear to be familiar with each other, which Kazuya finds intriguing. Kazuya then introduces himself to Luigi, the boy with impressive memory, and also meets Grevil's acquaintance, who distorts Kazuya's face to interrupt his lecture on his roots. Soon, Kazuya bids farewell to Saubreme and to his new found friends. Upon his arrival at Saint Marguerite, Kazuya heads over to Victorique's little house, where the girl with a cold wakes up from a nightmare. Kazuya thanks Victorique for her help in solving the case, which she coldly responds. However, she instantly warms up to Kazuya when he brings out his gift for her. Victorique is reluctant to opening the box using her hands after the pain she experienced when she rescued Kazuya from a cliff near Seyrun, but finally unwraps the gift after she could no longer see the wounds on her hands. The Golden Fairy's eyes glowed with joy as she sees Kazuya's present: a green glass shoe. She asks Kazuya to hand her pipe over to her, and as she looks at the perfect fit of the pipe on the glass shoe, she smiles. Adapted from This episode of Gosick is adopted from the story in the Gosick Light Novels Volume 03. Characters (In order of appearance) *Kazuya Kujō *Luigi *Victorique de Blois *Anastasia *Cécile Lafitte *Grévil de Blois *Garnier *Superintendent-General Signore New Characters *Brian Roscoe *Jacqueline Trivia Referbacks *The name Brian Roscoe has been mentioned by Elder Sergius of Seyrun. He is responsible for the accessibility of electricity in Seyrun despite being far away from the nearest town. Cultural References *'The Turk' is a mechanical device which is composed of a mechanical puppet which is rumored to play — and beat a person in — chess. It is initially thought as an automaton, but has actually an operator inside the contraption. *Anastasia's past has sparked interest for speculations. Some say that she might be patterned from the real-life Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna. *'Blue John' is another name for the mineral fluorite, which is famous for its ability to glow in the dark. Unanswered Questions *Who is the person who sneezed inside The Turk? *What exactly happened between Grevil and Victorique that caused the former to wear his drill-like hairstyle? Quotes *(by Anastasia) "D-Demons! Demons are coming!" *(by Luigi) "Let's go, softy." *(by Luigi) "How bad is your memory, really?" Category:Episodes